


Пляж

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Пляж

Волны шепчут убаюкивающе-спокойно, волны зовут — далеко-далеко, за горизонт. Шоичи щурится и прикрывает рукой глаза от лучей вечернего солнца. Лениво. Сонно. Позвякивают льдинки в запотевшем бокале, ярко-оранжевый коктейль вбирает в себя солнечный свет, сам наливается солнцем. Шоичи торопливо протягивает бокал лежащему в шезлонге Бьякурану, пока лед совсем не растаял, поправляет широкий зонт в бело-сиреневую полоску и усаживается рядом.   
— Текила Санрайз, двойной гренадин. Должно быть сладко.  
— Оххх, Шо-чан, что бы я без тебя делал!  
Волны шуршат, набегая одна за другой, Шоичи зарывается босыми ногами в горячий песок и шевелит пальцами. Этот неожиданный отпуск длится уже целую неделю — целую маленькую жизнь, полную солнца, коктейлей и ничегонеделанья. Бьякуран валяется в шезлонге и улыбается еще довольнее прежнего. Первые пару дней Шоичи усиленно мазался кремом от загара, чтобы не заработать солнечный ожог. Первые пару ночей — утыкался раскрасневшимся от стыда лицом в подушку, когда «искренняя помощь» заканчивалась тем, что крем оказывался не только снаружи, но и внутри.   
Но потом неторопливое течение подхватило их обоих и унесло неспешными ласковыми волнами в мир неги и покоя. Даже секс стал ленивым и плавным. Бесконечно приторным. Уж на что Шоичи не любит лишней жесткости, но даже он от этого устал.  
Он откидывается на свой шезлонг, прикрывает глаза и потягивается всем телом. Выуживает из ведерка со льдом бутылку минералки и делает щедрый глоток: следовать примеру Бьякурана и рисковать с алкоголем в такую жару он не станет.   
— Вкусно? Все хорошо? — с Бьякурана станется отослать его обратно к бару за другой порцией, а бармен смотрит на него слишком масляно. И не один Шоичи заметил это.   
— Вкусно, но мало, — тянет Бьякуран, покачивая опустевший бокал. Льдинки бьются о запотевшее стекло с нежным звоном. — Принеси мне еще, Шо-чан. Да, и не забывай улыбаться бармену: вдруг получишь скидку? Или что поинтересней?  
Под его звонкий смех Шоичи бредет к пляжному бару, сердито загребая ногами песок. Скашивает взгляд и не выдерживает: уж слишком довольная у Бьякурана физиономия.  
Шоичи улыбается бармену, как ему кажется, самой вызывающей улыбкой из возможных, снова невольно возвращаясь глазами к вольготно разлегшемуся Бьякурану, и вздрагивает, когда чувствует прикосновение чужих смуглых пальцев к запястью.   
— Денег не нужно, — усмехается бармен. — И я не против, чтобы твой друг присоединился тоже, — он подмигивает и растягивает полные губы в улыбке.   
Шоичи молча сглатывает, кладет деньги на дальний конец стойки, подхватывает бокал и возвращается к шезлонгам. Солнце клонится к закату, и людей на пляже совсем не осталось — все давно разбрелись по номерам и клубам.   
Бьякуран открывает рот, чтобы сказать очередную ласковую колкость, но Шоичи опережает его, наклоняясь и быстро прикладывая палец к его приоткрытым губам.  
— Бармен просил передать, что вы наводите на него ужас, и он решил вас зверски убить, чтобы спасти меня из ваших лап, — Шоичи пытается сохранять сердитое выражение лица, но Бьякуран хихикает и кладет ему ладони на талию. Шоичи вздыхает. — И еще — что коктейли в здешнем отеле очень недешевы.   
Он раздумывает пару секунд, а потом склоняется резко, словно ныряет в ледяную воду, и шепчет на ухо Бьякурана:  
— Может, расплатитесь со мной за выпивку?  
Улыбающиеся губы размыкаются, и Бьякуран втягивает палец Шоичи в рот. Скользит языком, дразнит подушечку, и ИШоичи сдавленно охает. Палец выскальзывает из губ с влажным звуком.  
— Ну конечно, Шо-чан. Люблю твой здравый смысл и прагматичность, — Бьякуран прижимается губами к его щеке и смеется тихонько. — И отсасывать тебе тоже люблю. Надеюсь, мы же не ограничимся сегодня только пальцем? Хотя я не против вылизать их все, и на ногах тоже. Только там песок, хммм, что мы будем делать, Шо-чан?  
— Поднимемся... в номер... — голос Шоичи прерывается, он кидает быстрый взгляд в сторону барной стойки. — Не здесь, пожалуйста.  
— Ну же, Шо-чан, если я вынужден расплачиваться с тобой, предоставь уж мне самому выбирать место, ладно? Мы останемся здесь.  
Шоичи резко выпрямляется, чтобы окликнуть бармена и пообещать ему кругленькую сумму, если он исчезнет отсюда на каких-нибудь полчаса, но слова застывают в горле комом. Бьякуран резко дергает вниз его шорты и прижимается губами к члену, втягивает соленый запах моря и смазки с наслаждением на лице. Шоичи трясет. Он поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами с барменом. Несколько секунд он слышит только гулкий ток крови и шум волн в ушах — так легко спутать одно с другим. Потом бармен усмехается, кивает — и уходит в здание отеля.  
Шоичи выдыхает и тут же зажимает рот ладонью: Бьякуран лижет головку его члена, оттянув нежную кожицу, и мурлычет себе под нос. Шоичи приходится прислушаться, чтобы расслышать:  
— Шо-чан на вкус как волны океана... ммм, — Бьякуран поднимает голову и улыбается широко. — Шо-чану никто не говорил, что без очков он похож на русалочку Ариэль?  
Он возмущенно распахивает рот, но тут же стонет снова: Бьякуран посасывает головку, не отрывая пристального взгляда от его лица. Вечерний воздух холодит разгоряченную кожу, перед глазами все плывет, и Шоичи делает шаг вперед, вцепляясь пальцами в светлые пряди. Поднявшийся ветер бросает россыпи песка, которые неприятно колют поясницу и обнаженные ягодицы, хлещут по ногам. Шоичи толкается вперед, запрокидывает голову, чувствуя, как песчинки оседают на влажном от пота лице. Слизывает выступивший над верхней губой пот, песок хрустит на стиснутых зубах — или он просто сжал их чересчур сильно?  
Бьякуран сосет увлеченно, быстро, поглаживая кончиками пальцев поджавшуюся мошонку, скользя ниже. Обхватывает ягодицы пальцами, подаваясь вперед, принимая член до упора. Когда он насаживается так, что головка упирается в горло, Шоичи дергает его за волосы — но уже слишком поздно, Шоичи делает пару резких движений и кончает, широко распахнув глаза, глядя в небо, расцвеченное закатным солнцем в багровое золото.  
— Красиво, правда, Шо-чан? — Бьякуран переводит дыхание, прижимаясь щекой к его бедру. — Прямо как мой любимый коктейль. Оранжевый, красный, золотой.   
— Вы слишком увлекаетесь коктейлями на этом курорте, — шепчет Шоичи.  
— Больше не буду, — смеется Бьякуран. — Шо-чан вкуснее.


End file.
